


Hot Times at South Side High: Official

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Hot Times at South Side High: Official

It was strange that the Earth kept spinning as if nothing had changed when Mickey’s whole world has been knocked off its axis. He was Ian’s. Officially. There was no going back, not that he wanted to, but he’d never imagined that he would allow an alpha to claim him, especially not at the ripe age of eighteen while he was still attending high school. Mickey had become a teen movie cliché and he couldn’t be happier. As soon as Ian’s teeth sunk into his skin, Mickey knew that he was free. He didn’t care if people knew he was an omega, that he was Ian’s omega. Everything he’d worked so hard to ignore and suppress didn’t need to be hidden anymore. He was who he was and he had the strongest alpha in the school to back him up if shit took a turn.

Mickey wasn’t a pussy, but biologically he was the low man in the food chain. There was something settling about not having to worry about being a target for alphas anymore. There was no doubt that he would forever have Ian’s scent on him and no alpha in his right mind would want to go near an omega that was claimed by a guy like his boyfriend. Mickey hated that he had to consider the harassment, that the danger of his position was always a factor. But not as much now that he was a claimed man. All he had to worry about was not getting knocked up. He was paired, but that didn’t mean he was going to start popping out kids. Luckily, Ian didn’t seem to have the desire to start a family either. They were young. They had time to think about what they wanted out of life. Shit, Mickey still had to figure out a way to tell his parents that he was moving in with Ian. He hadn’t gone home since Ian claimed himself a couple of days earlier, well-aware that they’d smell the commitment on him. 

Since it was Monday, he was heading back to school, which meant he ran the risk of running into his sister. There was no way he would be able to hide what had happened from Mandy. His wounds were fresh and he reeked like cum. He just hoped that she would hold off on telling his parents so that he could do it himself. Or maybe it would be better if she did it for him...ripped off the Band-Aid. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Ian asked, resting his free hand high on Mickey’s thigh as he drove them to school. 

“Nothing,” Mickey lied, knowing that the answer wouldn’t be acceptable to the alpha.

“I can feel your stress, Mick,” Ian admonished, giving Mickey a reassuring squeeze. “What’s up?”

“This linking shit is weird,” Mickey muttered, wishing he’d read more books about claiming before he went through with it. It wasn’t that he would have decided not to, but he would have been more prepared for the rarely discussed side-effects of promising his body to someone way more powerful than him. 

“It’s awesome. You were kinda hard to read before...”

“I liked it that way,” Mickey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is weird.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Ian promised. 

“Oh yeah? You sure about that? You’re acting like you did this before...”

Ian laughed. “You know that I didn’t.”

“Then stop being such a fucking know-it-all.”

Sighing, Ian removed his palm from Mickey’s leg. “Whatever. Stew in your own bullshit then.”

“I will.” 

“Good.”

“Good,” Mickey grunted, staring out the window. His first instinct was to turn toward Ian and cuddle into his side, apologizing for his bad mood and asking him to take care of him, but he fought the urge with all his might. He wasn’t going to become a shell of the person he was just because he belonged to a man.  
He was quiet for the rest of the way, hoping that his silence was unnerving to his boyfriend. If he was on edge, he wanted Ian to be there with him. 

“Ready?” Ian asked, putting his car into park. 

Mickey shrugged. His feelings were so conflicted. Half of him was more confident than he’d ever been and the other part was overwhelmed.  
He closed his eyes and sunk into Ian’s touch as the alpha placed his hand on Mickey’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Ian promised. “Can’t wait for everyone to know how much I love you, that you’re mine...” he paused, noticing the look on Mickey’s face, “and that I’m yours.”

Smirking, Mickey acknowledged that it was a, “good save.”

“C’mere,” Ian said, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could get better leverage in the kiss. 

Mickey melted as Ian took charge of his mouth, sliding his tongue against Mickey’s in the most sensual way. Moaning into the kiss, Mickey tried to get his mind around the fact that he would forever have kisses like that, that he got to kiss Ian for the rest of his life. No matter how much he tried to posture, he wanted to let himself go, to be taken by the man who did such a good job owning him. 

“Want your knot,” Mickey mewled, nudging his nose on Ian’s like a little bunny looking for attention. “Bad.”

“Believe me, I wanna give it to you. You know I want to, right baby?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“After school,” Ian assured, cupping Mickey’s chin with his hand. “I can’t wait to give it to you after school. Gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Want it right now,” Mickey insisted, sliding his hand onto the familiar bulge straining the crotch of Ian’s jeans. 

“Soon,” Ian chuckled. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Who gives a fuck?”

“Collins will,” Ian reminded. 

The mention of his teacher immediately jolted Mickey from his dick trance. Mickey didn’t like relying on anyone, but he had a fondness toward Mr. Collins that he couldn’t deny. If there was anyone who help him navigate the new world Mickey found himself to be a part of, it was Collins. 

“Like I give a shit,” Mickey bristled, trying to play off his affinity for his mentor. He clicked his tongue when he realized that Ian saw right through him. “Let’s go.”

Climbing out of the car, Mickey slung his backpack over his shoulders and grinned when Ian looped an arm around his waist. A week ago, Mickey would have pushed him away, but things were different. Ian was his alpha. He’d promised himself to Mickey for the rest of his life and Mickey had done the same. 

“Gallagher!” Abram called from the stairs that lay in front of the entry to South Side High. “Where the fuck have you been?” 

“Busy,” Ian replied, loosening his grip on Mickey’s waist when he felt him tense up. Not letting go of him completely, Ian dropped his hand to Mickey’s, interlacing their fingers. 

“Ah,” Abram nodded knowingly, “I can see that.” He gestured at the marks on Mickey’s neck. “That pussy must be really good.”

Anger rushed through Mickey’s body, but not as fast as it hit Ian. Mickey watched in awe as his boyfriend growled at the dumb jock, his jawline popping as the veins in his neck bulged. If Mickey didn’t know better, he would have thought that Ian was about to tear the guy limb by limb for the comment. And though it was unlikely, Mickey wanted to see it. He loved that shit that would’ve been overlooked before he was claimed was a death wish now that he was Ian’s. 

“Do you wanna fucking die?” Ian seethed, dropping Mickey’s hand so he could clench his fists. “Cause I’ll fucking kill you. I promise I will.”

“Hey, hey,” Abram said, holding his arms up in surrender. “I was just fucking with you. Didn’t mean any harm.”

With one final snarl, Ian pushed past Abram, dragging Mickey along with him. 

“I don’t think I can hang out with anymore,” Ian stated, shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s so immature. He doesn’t understand how any of this works, how connected I am to you now.”

Though Mickey didn’t want to standup for the douchebag, he was impelled to ask, “Would you have before you met me?”

Ian didn’t respond at first, appearing to be very preoccupied by the lock on his locker. Since Mickey knew Ian had opened that same lock at least five-hundred times, he understood that Ian was avoiding the question. And he let him, because there was no point in poking the already angry animal for the benefit of someone who Mickey didn’t give a shit about.

“I bet you could kick his ass,” Ian said as he popped the lock. “I’d love to fucking see it. He thinks he’s this badass Alpha but he hadn’t dealt with an omega like you. He wouldn’t know what was coming.”

“I’m not gonna fight your friend,” Mickey chided, kinda wishing he could. As nice as it was that Ian had faith in him, Mickey wasn’t delusional enough to believe that he could take an alpha in a fight, no matter how pissed he was. Maybe on a good day he’d have a chance against a beta, but there were ranks for a reason, and he was born on the wrong side of them.

Ian didn’t push the issue, which confirmed to Mickey that despite his anger he remembered the hierarchy. “I’d kill him if we fought,” Ian stated. 

It was the truth. Ian was stronger than the knucklehead jocks he hung out with. It was obvious to people in every caste. Realistically, Ian should have been at the Alpha Academy with other guys of a similar standing. Mickey was glad he wasn’t. 

“I know you would,” Mickey said, dropping his afternoon notebooks into Ian’s locker. The innocent act seemed to tame the savage beast and had Ian cuddling up behind him, giving him a series of tender neck kisses. 

“You’re gonna share my locker, baby?”

“Yeah,” Mickey replied as if it wasn’t a big deal. From Ian’s moony reaction, he could tell that it held a lot of weight for the redhead. 

“You make me so fucking happy,” Ian cooed, peppering Mickey’s face with pecks. “Can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Same,” Mickey uttered, painfully aware of how much attention they were garnering. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship, but that didn’t mean he was used to any part of him being in the spotlight. “I gotta get to class.”

“I’ll walk you there,” Ian offered, deflating as Mickey shook his head. 

“I know how to get around the school, Gallagher. Don’t need you to hold my hand.”

“But do you want me to?” Ian challenged, knocking the winds of independence out of Mickey’s sails. 

“’Course I do,” Mickey whispered. “But that doesn’t mean you should.”

Ian nodded, accepting the boundary even though it was obvious that he didn’t want to. “Gonna miss you,” he crooned, resting his hands on Mickey’s hips. 

Laughing, Mickey accepted the kiss that Ian pressed against his lips. “You’re dumb.”

“You’re gonna play it off like you’re not gonna miss me?” Ian wondered, lifting his eyebrows in amusement. “You were on my dick all weekend. You got annoyed when I left the room to take a piss.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey chuckled, knowing it was the truth. Something about being claimed had made him insatiable. He couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t just the sex that had him going wild. He loved the affection. It was driving him crazy to be standing so close to Ian without cuddling into his body and letting the alpha hold him like he wanted to be held. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Mickey replied, smiling as Ian leaned in for a kiss. They alternated between twisting their tongues together and biting each other’s lips as they made out heavily in the hallway. Things were intensifying beyond the point of no return, when a familiar voice acted as a freezing cold shower.

“So, this is what you’ve been up to,” Mandy remarked, a knowing smirk on her face as Mickey and Ian peeled themselves from one another. 

“What d’you want?” Mickey sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets in an attempt to adjust the raging hard on that was pronouncing itself in his pants.

“To know where you’ve been. Mom and Dad have been calling you nonstop and you haven’t answered. I told them you were probably with Ian…and I guess I was right.”

“Congratulations, genius,” Mickey snarked, glancing at the time on his phone. 

“Listen, I don’t care what you do, but you gotta get in touch with them because they’re driving me crazy,” Mandy stated. She gestured toward Mickey’s neck. “Looks like you had an eventful weekend.” 

“Yeah, uh,” Mickey began, subconsciously running his thumb over the bite marks, “you could say that.”

Ian draped his arm over Mickey’s chest and gave his pec a gentle squeeze. “He’ll call your parents,” Ian promised Mandy before giving Mickey a tender kiss on the cheek “I don’t want them to hate me.”

“Are you kidding?” Mandy laughed. “You’re taking Mickey off their hands. They’ll be thrilled. They never thought he’d be claimed, figured he was too ornery.”

“Alright, alright,” Mickey tksed, waving his sister away like she was a gnat. “I gotta get to class.”

“I’ll walk you,” Ian offered again, garnering an aggravated sigh from Mickey.

“See ya later,” he said, giving the alpha a kiss before making his way down the hall. Looking over his shoulder as he walked away, he caught sight of Ian leaning against the locker, keeping an eye on him.

He’d have to get used to that.


End file.
